A Real Family
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: when Elizabeth and Emily, two friends that are like sisters, find out that they realy are sisters and are from a nother time what will they do? (yeah i know i'm nuts!))
1. prolog

A real family  
By Elizabeth and Emily  
  
Prolog  
  
(Just a small note. "~Stuff like this is Elvin~" and "- is thinking-")  
  
"~All archers prepare to fire! ~" Elrond of Rivendell said in Elvish to the elves under his command. He had hoped that this wouldn't happen. "~Fire! ~"  
  
All the elves, including his grandchildren because he did not have enough men to fight, fired their arrows into the oncoming mutinous enemy of men. They had killed the orcs, but men had become mutinous against the Elves. All the other archers were with his children. They would know what to do if danger befell them.  
  
Elizabeth and Emilie quickly, and quietly, teleported behind the group of men that started the mutiny. They had teleported away from the small group, and were waiting their chance. There were only about twenty men that had about ten elves under their guard. They shared a quick look and then set up their positions, careful not to reveal them selves.  
  
Then there was an explosion. Elrond wanted to make sure that the elves didn't get hurt and pushed them back. Unknown to him, Emilie and Elizabeth had opened a portal, and were sucked in with the other thirty people that were in the facility. The slit closed and they were gone.  
  
"~Elrond! Where are Emilie and Elizabeth? ~" Asked a very distrot Legolas and Nicholas was right behind him. "~We can not feel them any more. ~"  
  
"~They were taken by portal to another realm. To which one, I do not know. But I will find out. And they will be back I assure you. ~" Said a saddened Elrond. Arwen was going to be heart broken when she will hear the news about her monthly, but not yearly, daughters.  
  
Elizabeth was the first to awake. She saw Emilie, and two men that they weren't able to kill, next to her. Now was not the time for this. She woke Emilie and was able to pull her to her feet. They left the men there and walked to a spot not far from them. "~Sister, are you alright? ~" Asked a very concerned Elizabeth. Then she felt pain enter her mind and saw the same thing happen Emilie. Then darkness clouded their vision and they knew no more.  
  
A couple of women came across two children that did not look much older than four in the woods. They came to the conclusion that they were abandoned there in the woods and took them with them to their homes and give them to the adoption agencies and let them handle it from there.  
  
One was taken to Des Plains, Illinois; while the other went to Orlando, Florida. They would not know what happened to them, or what their real families were doing at the moment.  
  
If you liked it REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will not be posting unless I get at least five reviews. Author's notes: We do not own any of the characters except Emilie and Elizabeth. 


	2. Chapter one

A Real Family  
By Emily and Elizabeth  
  
Chapter One  
  
Several years later..  
  
"Hey! Wait up Em!" yelled Elizabeth Oakes. She was in her senior year at Hall High School, in West Hartford, Ct. Her best friend Emily Way was in her sophomore year. They had been best friends, since they met in elementary school.  
  
"You're still too slow for your own good," said Emily, once Elizabeth caught up. "Now then how did you see me?" she asked.  
  
"I just noticed you," said Elizabeth. She was about five foot ten, with brown hair with natural blond streaks and dark green eyes. She was wearing a fleece sweatshirt and a pair of black jeans. She was slim, but did not have enough shape to call herself pretty. She also wore glasses.  
  
"Well, then come on or we'll miss the bus," Emily said and towed Elizabeth toward the busses. Emily was about five foot nine, with the same hair and eye color that Elizabeth had; only she had more luck getting guys. She was glad that today was Friday and she would be out of school for the rest of the weekend.  
  
"Why don't you come over my place?" asked Elizabeth, with a smile. "We could work on that story?"  
  
"Sure sounds like fun," said Emily and walked off the buss and past her house.  
  
"I can't wait until the Fellowship of the ring comes out!!" said Elizabeth. She was always talking and comparing things to the movies or shows that she had seen.  
  
"Don't you mean the return of the king?" asked Emily, with a smirk. They were walking through the park that they both lived near by.  
  
"Yeah that one. Any way how was your date with Greg?" asked Elizabeth, with a knowing grin.  
  
"It was good. We went to the movies and did stuff after words."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
They were at Elizabeth's house now. Elizabeth checked the mail and Emily walked in and went into the computer room, where Emily turned on the computer and turned away to let it warm up. Then she went to find Elizabeth. She found her staring at one envelope. It was yellowing with age and it had a strange, yet familiar, seal on the back of it.  
  
"What is it Elizabeth?" asked Emily, concern etched in her voice.  
  
"Its nothing," Elizabeth said after a moment, "its nothing for us to worry about just some one playing a practical joke."  
  
"Ok, if you say so."  
  
"So we're doing that story right?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
The day went as usual when Emily said she had to leave.  
  
"Can you come back tomorrow?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"I can try," said Emily.  
  
"Ok," said Elizabeth, and escorted Emily to the door. Then she went to the letter sat on her desk and broke the seal on the back.  
  
She opened it and ever so slightly did the hand writing look familiar. The letter was as follows:  
  
Dear Little One,  
  
This is not a prank of any sort. Right now you are reading this saying that this is a prank and this can not be real. I beg to differ and this is real not a prank. Your friend Emily is your sister and you and she are the granddaughters of Elrond of Rivendell and daughters of Arwen. We have been searching for you for a long time and have finally found you. For this we are grateful. I look forward to seeing you, little one,  
  
Your dear uncle  
Elladan Perehill.  
  
So they were sisters after all. That explains much. But it was quite hard to swallow. But who was their father? And why were the letters coming now? She would discus this with Emilie tomorrow and find some reasonable answers. There was no doubt that Emilie would be as scared as Elizabeth was now.  
  
Authors note: We don't own any of the characters. Only Emilie and Elizabeth. This takes place before Arwen meets Aragorn. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Begining of Understanin

A real family  
By Elizabeth and Emily  
  
Chapter two (Just a small note. "~Stuff like this is Elvin~" and "- is thinking-")  
  
Emilie woke with the feeling that some one needed her help. She jumped out of bed and dressed quickly.  
  
She tried to shake off and ignore the feeling and around noon, she decided to call Elizabeth to see if she felt the intense feeling of needing to help some one that was now running through her body.  
  
"Hello?" asked Elizabeth, who seemed very anxious.  
  
"Yeah, it's Em," she said.  
  
"Hey. So how's life?" Elizabeth asked with relief.  
  
"Good, what's wrong? You seem a little on the edge," asked a concerned Emilie.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I was just going to call you. I read the letter that I got yesterday. And well it's kind of hard to explain over the phone. Why don't I meet you in the park say in fifteen minutes?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Sure. I'll be there," agreed Emilie, and hung up, wondering what was wrong. She raced around the house and was out the door with one minute before she was supposed to meet Elizabeth. So she went down to the park that was down the street from them both.  
  
She found Elizabeth standing in the park, sitting on one of the benches, that was covered in snow that had fallen the night before. It was strange to see her friend in such a state of thought.  
  
"I know that you're here Emmy," said Elizabeth, "and I have the letter that was sent to me," she said handing the letter to Emilie who read it. "I also received another letter from the same people, but I haven't read it."  
  
"Well why not?" asked Emilie. She was curious to why Elizabeth wasn't as cheerful as usual. She was never this morbid and in deep thought often.  
  
"I was waiting for you to get here," was all Elizabeth said before she broke the same seal that was on the back of the letter.  
  
The letter was as follows:  
  
Dear Little Ones,  
  
You're Dear Uncle Elladan for got to mention that you each have powers that  
you were born with and one that you were taught, Elizabeth.  
  
These powers that you have were granted by the Valor to protect you. They  
are for Emilie: the power to control the winds and to produce and  
manipulate water.  
  
Elizabeth you have the power to produce and manipulate fire and Earth. The power that was taught to you was the power to stop time. When you get to  
your world, you will remember what to do in times of danger.  
  
You both have the skill of healing. Your knowledge was famed far and wide.  
I look forward to seeing you again dear nieces.  
  
Your loving uncle,  
Elrohir Peredhil  
  
"Do you know what this means?" asked Emilie excited that she was going to see her real family.  
  
"What about the people that were our parents before the letters came? What about them?" asked Elizabeth. She was not so sure that this was what she wanted.  
  
"We'll write them a note saying where we've went that way they won't worry about us," Said Emilie.  
  
"Ok, but theirs ps," said Elizabeth.  
  
PS. Your mother will be writing you as well. Her letter will reach you a day after this one does. It will contain the where abouts of where and when to cross over to your world. Also that your memories will be returned when you get here.  
  
Love,  
  
Uncle Elrohir  
  
"So tomorrow will be the last day that we see the family that we've known for the last sixteen or fourteen years," Elizabeth said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, exciting isn't it?" Emilie said.  
  
"Fine with me but," Elizabeth said hesitantly. "Why now? Unless the saga of the ring hasn't happened yet!"  
  
"You're delusional," said Emilie as she went to go back to her house and to prepare a travel bag for the trip.  
  
Elizabeth, on the other hand, went back home and noticed the clock said ten of three. "- Oh well,-" thought Elizabeth. "-At least I know who my parents are now, but I never thought that I had an Elvin family! -" She also packed, although she packed with only a sketch book, a pack of pencils, and a single change of clothes. This took all of ten minutes. She was nervous. There was no doubt of that. But there was something of about the timing that was concerning her. Why now? Why was the letters coming now? She pushed the thought form her mind and went to go get some rest for the long trip that was sure to be in store for them tomorrow.  
  
Authors note: We don't own any characters except Emilie and Elizabeth. And more will be posted if we get at least ten more reviews. 


	4. Chapter four: Family Reunion and lost lo...

A Real Family  
By Elizabeth and Emily  
  
Chapter Three (Just a small note. "~Stuff like this is Elvin~" and "- is thinking-")  
  
Sunday came and soon there was a tapping on the door that only Elizabeth could hear, it seemed. There was a large eagle owl holding a letter in its beak. Taking the letter with a sense of happiness, she was taken aback by the image that flashed in her mind: a lady that had long brown hair and ice blue eyes in a long ocean blue dress.  
  
Writing the letter to her family, she wrote that she was going to see her family and that Emilie would be with her so she wouldn't be alone. She then took her backpack and remaining things and started of to Emilie's to get her.  
  
They had agreed to meet in the park to read the final letter. She found Emilie waiting for her. She was sitting on a swing. The morning was foggy and dark. It was kind of creepy standing in the dark only punctured by the subtle noise from the street that was on either side of the park.  
  
Seeing that her friend was ready to go, she then opened the letter.  
  
Dear Daughters,  
I am so looking forward to seeing you again.  
A guide will be with you to lead you to Rivendell and to the house of Elrond. It will be one of the most reluctant things that I must do and the thought of doing this is against my better judgment. This is a precaution,  
if an enemy intercepts you, this guide will lead you on safe paths.  
I hope to see you a gain my daughters.  
Namarria,  
Mother  
  
"Well, that was interesting," said Emilie. "I wonder who will be our guide." "Why don't you look down and see for your self," said a voice below them. Looking down, they found a cat that had one side a white upper lip and the other black. "You will follow me until we reach our destination," said the cat and started off toward the woods, which were by the power station that was in back of the park. They followed at a slight distance.  
  
They were not all that happy when rain and sleet started up. Elizabeth was not at all pleased and made a fire in the palm of her hand and gave heat to her sister. They could no longer see the cat and as he came back that way they saw that he had transformed into an Elf and was wearing a long over coat that was light blue and with a dark green tunic and had a quiver and bow strapped to his back and had long dark brown hair. "Come, Rivendell is not far from here and we'll be there soon," was what he said.  
  
"Easy for you to say! You're impervious to the cold!" Elizabeth yelled over the wind that had picked up.  
  
"Yes but so will you by the time that we set out again," said the elf.  
  
"What do we call you?" asked Emilie, who was quite curious to who this person was.  
  
"You may call me Enam, for that is my name," he said continued on his way, with the two girls following his form.  
  
Suddenly, the sleet and rain stopped and they clouds moved a way and revealed the most beautiful sight that they had ever seen. There were beautiful white buildings and pine trees and other beautiful sights to feast their eyes on this place. There was sunlight streaming through the clouds and shone on the structures, which made them sparkle and shine.  
  
"Welcome to the home of the Rivendell elves and your birth place," said Enam with a grateful note in his voice and led them to the courtyard of the central house.  
  
"Please wait hear while I fetch your grand father, mother, and your uncles," he said, disappearing from sight. The girls stood and took in the wonder as the sun warmed their spirits.  
  
"Where are they?" asked a deep male voice that was riddled with happiness.  
  
"They are in the courtyard, milord. They are pleased to be home at last," Enam said.  
  
The two men rounded the Corner and saw the two girls. Though what they saw was only a figure of legend, they also know that they were also finally home, for behind their grandfather and Enam, stood their mother and their stepfather.  
  
"Mother and Step-Father, it is an honor; for it is the first time that our eyes have laid eyes upon you," said Elizabeth as they approached.  
  
"Daughters, our hearts welcome you into our home, for it is the first time in our lives together that we have laid our eyes on you," said Arwen as her eyes misted with unshed tears, and their stepfather's eyes as he saw his children for the first time.  
  
It was when their mother and father and grandfather started to descend the stairs, that Elizabeth first saw who she thought to be nothing but fiction and folklore. For descending behind them was Legolas Greenleaf and another elf that she did not recognize.  
  
Though he looked just like his counter part on earth, they could not out do the natural charm that Elizabeth could see coming off him in waves. "Where have you been for the past five hundred years?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas is right. Where have you been? He is my older brother and almost fell into shadow!" said the other elf that Emilie now did recognize.  
  
"Nichalas? Is that you?"  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) review or no more and sorry for the lateness of this chapter 


End file.
